Aoba Seragayki
by R-2E-054
Summary: This is a thing I wrote freshman year of high school and I figured I'd share this cringe with all of you :")) If anyone genuinely wants me to add more to this I will okay okay


Main character - 5'4, gets into trouble easily, has never dated anyone before, tsundere as fuck, etc.

Aoba Seragaki, my gay friend in denial. We haven't known each other for too long, but I can already tell he has a fancy for men, even if he says other wise. We met when I was bleeding to death after getting into a fight with another gang. With the gang members beating me to a pulp, Aoba ran in and roundhouse kicked the gang leader, causing everyone else to run away in fear. He carried me back to his house to fix me up and let me rest, because I could barely breath, let alone talk after being beaten down like that. Every since then we have been pretty close friends, because he practically saved my life. I mean, you get the gist of it, so I'll stop rambling now. "Hey (y/n), want to go for a walk?" Aoba exclaimed, interrupting my train of thought. "Sure why not? It's not like I have anything better to do." I say, getting up to put on my shoes and jacket. Aoba holds the door open as I walk out, humming an odd tune I had never heard before. "What're you humming?" I ask, curious. "Oh, it's just an old song one of my friends came up with." Aoba says, not exactly answering my question. "I mean, what is it called?" "Its called. . .The Jellyfish Song." he says, averting from my gaze. We continue to walk down the street until we're outside of Junk Shop Heibon. "What are we doing here?" I question Aoba, staring him down. ". . .I used to work here, you know. I haven't been inside ever since . . . Well, nevermind, it doesn't matter." "Since when? Of course it matters! You can't just say that and expect to get away with it." I say, standing in front of Aoba with my hands on his shoulders. "Ever since Haga-san passed away, the shops been closed down. I haven't been able to go in since then." I grab his nose. "Hey, think about all the good times you had with him, not the bad. We're out to have fun, not to sulk over the past, okay?" I exclaim, making Aoba's eyes fill with tears. "W-wait! D-don't cry!" I stuttered, suddenly overwhelmed at what's going on. "You're so kind (y/n). . . and ever since Granny. . ." Aoba burst into tears, suddenly grabbing me tightly and sobbing into my shoulder. "A-aoba! What's wrong?! C-come one we're supposed to be happy! A-a-aoba!" I fall down on to the ground, with Aoba still clinging to me, crying. "You can't leave me too, (y/n) you just c-can't." Aoba says looking down at me, his tears falling onto my face. "Okay okay I got it! Now get off!" I say, trying to push him off, embarrassed as passersby look over at the scene. As I begin to get up Aoba has a huge smile on his face, as he wipes away his tears and snot from his face. "Okay." he says smiling, making me blush slightly. Wait. . . Why am I blushing?! He's the gay boy, not me! Ahh whatever. "Where do you want to go now?" I ask, as we both pick ourselves up from the floor. "Hmm. . . . how about we just walk around the Old Resident District some more, then we can head back to my house." he says a bit too cheerfully. Whats up with him, he was just a sobbing waterfall and now he's a ball of joy. Jeez. After we finish walking around, it's growing dark outside as we head into Aoba's house. "Do you want to spend the night? Its pretty late already." Aoba asks me, looking concerned. "Sure, if you don't mind of course." I say, worn out from our walk today."Is it fine if I go take a shower? I'm a little sweaty from our walk today." I question Aoba as I look up at him, even though he's only five inches taller than me. "Sure go ahead." he says, laying back on the couch. I head up to the bathroom and begin to undress, turning on the water while I do so to make sure the waters a nice temperature before I get in. I just stand under the water, thinking about what had happened the past few weeks. Then suddenly, something interrupts my train of thought as I hear the sound of something opening and closing. "H-hello? Is anybody there?" I shout, nervous, not wanting anyone to see my naked body. As I peek through the curtains, I see a figure coming slowly towards the curtain. I quickly move away from the curtain and hide my cock, terrified. "Hi there!" the figure says, appearing from the top of the shower, scaring me half to death. "Ahh ahh no don't scream!" they say, covering my mouth with their hand. "W-w-who are you?!" I say, my words being muffled with the intruders gloved hand. The first thing I noticed about them was their. . . face? It was covered with a gas mask, worrying me even more. "Ah! Me? My name is Clear." he says cheerfully, making me become frustrated. "N-n-o I mean. . . W-WHY ARE YOU IN HERE?!" I shout. Clear became flustered as he quickly rushes through the bathroom window, hearing fast footsteps come up the stairs. I stand there in the still running shower, dazed and confused. "(Y/N)! Whats wrong?! What happened!?" Aoba shouts, worried. 'I-i. . ." still being confused I break down, sobbing uncontrollably. Aoba rushes over and hugs my naked body, concerned. "Well, whatever happened, you're okay now." he says, patting my back as I cling to his chest and shoulders, shaking. "S-someone came i-in here. . . *hic*. . . they had a mask on, I was s-scared." I manage to say through tears. ". . .A mask? What kind of mask?" Aoba says sternly. "It was. . . a-a gas m-mask. I thought they were gonna do s-something to m-me." "What color hair?! Did you see their hair?" He sputters out, catching me off guard. "W-well, he said his name was C-clear, and he just came in so suddenly and I didn't know what to do an-" Aoba stares deep into my eyes. Is he mad, angry? Did I do something wrong? "Let's get you cleaned up." Aoba says suddenly, making me become aware of our surroundings, and causing me to blush wildly. "W-What?! I can do that m-myself it's fine!" I stutter out, embarrassed. "No it's fine, let me help you." Aoba says as he begins to take off his clothes, coming into the shower behind me. "N-no really i-it's fine!" I say, squeezing my eyes shut. Aoba began to wash my back, with me sitting on the bottom of the shower, red as a beet. "R-really, i-it's f-f-fine!" I shout standing up abruptly, making Aoba's face become an expression I didn't think I would ever see. He suddenly gets up, as I slowly back towards the shower wall. He grabs my wrists and pushes me up against it. Staring deep into my eyes, his face gets closer and closer, our lips touching. Tears well up in my eyes, _Not my first kiss. . ._ I think, as my body becomes limp as I slid down to the floor, causing Aoba to be ontop of me. My face is hot, as I open my eyes, seeing Aoba's eyes open and look into mine. I gasp suddenly, feeling Aoba's hand skim my semi-hard dong. "S-stop, d-don't. . .!" He suddenly grabs my hard cock and starts moving his hand up and down, making me moan unexpectedly. My body begins to tremble, never having done anything like this before. "Haaah. . .ahhhh!" I gasp, "Have you never done anything like this before?" Aoba asks, making me remember what situation I'm in. "A-aahh. . . well, I-im a v-virgin, s-so yes." I reply, blood rushing up to my face. "I'll go easy on you then." he says, scanning over my naked body. "W-w-w-wait, w-what?!" I spat, as Aoba put two fingers into his mouth, wetting them with saliva. He slowly brought his fingers down to my ass, sticking one of his fingers inside of my hole. "A-a-aah!" My butthole accepts his finger as it swallows it up whole. He slowly began to insert his other finger into my butt, and once again, my butthole accepts it graciously. Aoba suddenly removes both of his fingers, leaving me panting on the shower floor. "A-AH! What are you doing?!" I say suddenly, surprised by Aoba suddenly lifting me up and setting him on his lap. "I've always wanted to try this." he says, intent in his eyes. When I was about to ask him what he was going to do my whole body suddenly becomes warm, and full with intense pain. I gasp, unable to speak, let alone see for a minute. Aobas inside me. He suddenly begins to lift me up and down on his rock hard banana dong. My own cock is hard as well, and I suddenly feel a warmth swell inside of it as Aoba continues at thrust his dick inside of me. "A-aaaaahhhhh!. . . I-I'm going too. . !" I began to say as suddenly my white semen sprays out, making me become more embarrassed then everything else that is happening now. "A-aoba, s-stop. . . please." I whimper out, not fully grasping the situation. "Hmmph, I never thought I'd see you like this, Aoba." an unfamiliar voice says, making me go scared stiff. "Koujaku! I-uhm well. .!" Aoba stutters out. "Whats going on here?!" I suddenly shout out, shocking everyone around me, including myself. "Why the hell did you start fucking me in the shower, and why the fuck is he here?! Who the hell is he?!" I state, pissed. "This is my childhood friend Koujaku. He normally lets himself in whenever he comes over, which causes inconveniences like this." Aoba's says, motioning his hand over our position in the shower. I quickly get off of Aobas penis, skidding over to the opposite side of the shower, covering my junk. "Well, I'll be going now then." Koujaku says abrutly, jogging to the door and closing it behind him. "wHAT." I spurt out, pointing to the door, my eyes demanding for an answer. "I can explain-" "I didn't sign up to be in a gay fan fiction erotica. Why did you do that." I ask, not even caring about my naked body anymore. "Well, its just that, I have always been the uke, so I wanted to try being the seme. And also I. . . well. . I really like you." Aoba says in a small voice, turning to me with hope in his eyes.

 _You know what? I'm going to stop here, and if anyone happens to enjoy what I've written so far I will go back and make it better, and I will also add onto it as well. (I'm listening to on of the Angel Beats songs and am emotionally unstable at the moment X"D ) (T_T). . . Soooo yeah. Thanks for reading if you got this far._


End file.
